1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of high temperature measurement of strain magnitude, temperature, and principle strain angle simultaneously, while at the same time minimizing the size, space, weight, and mass of the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently the field of sensor applications for aeropropulsion systems does not have a combination strain gauge and temperature sensor. There are presently urgent needs in aeronautic and aerospace research where stress and temperature gradients are high and aerodynamic effects need to be minimized for sensors which are minimally intrusive.